


Exploding phones (just another normal Saturday morning)

by okeydokey (LilMissNerdfighter)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissNerdfighter/pseuds/okeydokey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finally has enough of Siri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploding phones (just another normal Saturday morning)

‘Just answer the fucking question you stupid machine!’ yelled Sherlock at his phone. He had recently discovered Siri and since then, he had been trying to get sensible answers out of he/she/it. ‘Why do you know what the planets in the solar system are, but not the products of simple chemical reactions?’ Sherlock threw the phone across the room, listening to the satisfying sound it made as it hit the table.  
‘Would you like me to search the web for-‘  
‘No I would not- shut up you irritating thing!’ Sherlock grabbed John’s gun and shot the phone, Siri finally falling silent.  
‘Father, what are you doing?’ Hamish asked, walking into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair. He spied the pieces of the phone scattered across the room and shook his head. ‘Dad’s not going to be happy,’ he told Sherlock, gesturing to the remains.  
‘What’s the point in having a device that’s supposed to tell you what you need to know- and quickly- when it doesn’t know anything?’ scowled Sherlock.  
‘What’s the point in having a phone with a hole through the middle of it?’ retorted Hamish, smirking at his father. Sherlock gave him a half smile in return and got up to go and inspect the damage. ‘D’you want me to go and get you another one, before Dad notices?’  
‘Hmmm… I wonder what would happen if I added hydrochloric acid…’ Sherlock mused, giving his son a slight nod, before turning to start his new experiment. Hamish smiled to himself, grabbing his coat and his father’s card. It was a good thing he wasn’t someone who needed their parents’ constant attention. As it was, he quite liked things just the way they were.  
Hearing his dad’s footsteps on the stairs, Hamish hurried out of the door. His father could explain the newly exploded phone; he didn’t want to be there for that.  
When he returned forty minutes later with the new phone, after taking several lengthy diversions, he was pleased to note that the door was still intact and that any shouting that might have occurred was quiet now. His parents were both in the kitchen, Sherlock examining some eyes and John making drinks – tea (milk, no sugar) and two coffees (black, two sugars). There was no sign of the phone (in the bin) and the gun was hidden (in the bookcase). John was humming under his breath, and Sherlock was smiling slightly. Evidently, it hadn’t been a bad argument. Their hands brushed as John handed Sherlock his coffee, and when their eyes met they seemed to be having a silent conversation.  
 _How’s the experiment?_  
 _Fine- did you sleep well?_  
 _Yeah, thanks. I love you._  
 _I love you too._  
Most people hated it when their parents were overly affectionate. Most of his friends’ parents weren’t as in love as they had been when they had first got together. That was the best part about having Sherlock and John as parents- they were obviously still completely infatuated and amazed by the other, and it was obvious to everyone who saw them, but they weren’t overly affectionate in public. It was the little things. And actually, Hamish thought it was great. He didn’t understand why some people thought his parents’ relationship was odd. Sure, they spent more time arguing and teasing each other and running around than whatever ‘normal’ people did, but there was nothing wrong with that. Some people were bothered by the fact that sometimes he was allowed to go on cases with his parents0 but there was nothing wrong with that! Besides, they hadn’t had any near death experiences in at least a month, and so everything was relatively safe.  
He was just settling down to read his book, when DI Lestrade burst through the door.  
‘Sherlock, another case for you- serial killer.’  
Sherlock jumped to his feet, grinning maniacally. John smiled wearily, and took his husband’s hand, starting to follow him out of the room. Hamish thought he was going to have an uneventful Saturday, when his parents vanished. But thirty seconds later, Sherlock was back again.  
‘Hamish, are you coming or not?’ he asked, ignoring John’s faint protests. Hamish nodded, only allowing himself to grin when his parents were facing the other way. Nothing would ever beat going on cases with Sherlock and Dr. John Watson-Holmes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Eleanor for the prompt:  
> 'Sherlock discovers Siri.'


End file.
